ONEGAI MUSCLE
ONEGAI MUSCLE is the first opening theme of the series. Characters *Sakura Hibiki *Souryuuin Akemi *Tachibana Satomi *Void Zina *Machio Naruzou Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 静けさがしみ込むようで息を止めた午前5時 お願いマッスル　めっちゃモテたい お願いマッスル　めっちゃ痩せたい YES お願いマッスル　めっちゃモテたいから うー(キレてるよ！)　はー (キレてるよ！) 筋肉にお願い ヒップレイズ　サイドベント　 (腹筋6LDKかい！) ダンベルカール　ハンマーカール (二頭がいいね！チョモランマ！) プッシュアップ　ベンチプレス (大胸筋が歩いてる！) (仕上がってるよ！ 仕上がってるよ！) (筋肉本舗！はいっ！ずどぉぉん！) 理想の自分を思い描いたら　今すぐ始めようトレーニング　 (ゲットマッスル) ヤバめの現実なんとかなるはず　ダンベル両手にフリーウェイト (ナイスマッチョ) 焦りは禁物　無理しちゃ沈没　負荷のかけ方を調節 (そう筋肉) 限界10回　ギリギリ全開　3セットしたらオーライ (ナイスポーズ) 辛いこともある筋肉と　モテモテボディが欲しいの 綺麗な私に大変身 見てなさい！(サイ)さい！(サイ) (サイ! サイドチェスト！) お願いマッスル　めっちゃモテたい お願いマッスル　めっちゃ痩せたい YES お願いマッスル　めっちゃモテたいなら うー (キレてるよ！)　はー (キレてるよ！) 筋肉にお願いだ レッグカール　ハックリフト (泣く子も黙る大腿筋！) バックプレス　サイドレイズ　 (肩に小っちゃい重機乗せてんのかーい！) ベントオーバー　ラットプルダウン (背中に鬼神が宿ってる！) (仕上がってるよ！ 仕上がってるよ！) (頑張るあなたは美しい) |-| Romaji= Onegai muscle meccha motetaaaai Onegai muscle meccha yasetaai yes! Onegai muscle meccha motetaaai kara Uuu! (Kireteruyo!) Haa! (Kireteruyo!) Kin niku ni onegai Hip raise! Side bend! (Fukkin roku LDK kai!) Dumbbell curl! Hammer curl! (Nitou ga iine! Chomoranma!) Push up! Bench press! (Daikyoukin ga aruiteru! Shia gatteruyo shia gatteruyo Kin niku honpo! Hai ZUDOOOON!) Risou no jibun wo omoi egaitara Ima sugu hajimeyou training (YES muscle!) Yabame no genjitsu nantoka naruhazu Dumbbell ryoute ni free-weight (NICE macho!) Aseri wa kin motsu muri shicha chin botsu Fuka no kakekata wo chousetsu (SO kin niku!) Genkai jukkai girigiri zenkai San setto shitara all-right! (NICE pose!) Tsurai koto mo aru kinniku dou Motemote body ga ho shi i no Kirei na watashi ni daihenshin Mitenasai! (Sai!) Sai! (Sai!) (Hai, SAIDO CHESTOOOO!) Onegai muscle meccha motetaaaai Onegai muscle meccha yasetaai yes! Onegai muscle meccha motetaaai nara Uuu! (Kireteruyo!) Haa! (Kireteruyo!) Kin niku ni onegaida! Leg curl! Hack lift! (Naku ko mo damaru daitaikin!) Back press! Side raise! (Kata ni chicchai juuki noseten no kaaai!) Bent over! Lat pull-down! (Senaka ni kishin ga yadotteru! Shia gatteruyo shia gatteruyo Ganbaru anata wa utsukushii!) |-| English= Please Muscle, I really want to be popular! Please Muscle, I really want to lose weight! (YES!) Please Muscle, Because I really want to be popular! Oh (You're doing it!) Ha (You're doing it!) I want Muscles! Hip raise! Side bend! (Your abs look like a six pack!) Dumbbell curl! Hammer curl (Your biceps look like Mount Everest!) Pushup! Bench press! (Your pecs look as big as a house!) (Well done! Well done!) (Let's go to the gym!) If you want your ideal self, start training now! (Yes Muscles!) If you want to make your dream a reality, pick up some dumbbells! (Nice Macho!) Don't worry, it'll feel heavy, but soon you will adjust. (So Muscle!) Do 10 reps, go all out, after three sets, rest! (Nice Form!) Though my muscles are sometimes painful, I want a pretty body. To the future beautiful me, Look! (Side) Please! (Side) (Side! Side chest!) Please Muscle, I really want to be popular! Please Muscle, I really want to lose weight! (YES!) Please Muscle, Because I really want to be popular! Oh (You're doing it!) Ha (You're doing it!) I want Muscles! Leg curl! Hacklift! (Look at your Intimidating thighs!) Back press! Side raise! (Look at your Machine-like shoulders!) Bend over! Lat pulldown! (Look at your Ungodly traps!) (Well Done! Well Done!) (You're beautiful when giving it your all!) Full Version Kanji= 静けさがしみ込むようで息を止めた午前5時 お願いマッスル　めっちゃモテたい お願いマッスル　めっちゃ痩せたい YES お願いマッスル　めっちゃモテたいから うー(キレてるよ！)　はー (キレてるよ！) 筋肉にお願い ヒップレイズ　サイドベント　 (腹筋6LDKかい！) ダンベルカール　ハンマーカール (二頭がいいね！チョモランマ！) プッシュアップ　ベンチプレス (大胸筋が歩いてる！) (仕上がってるよ！ 仕上がってるよ！) (筋肉本舗！はいっ！ずどぉぉん！) 理想の自分を思い描いたら　今すぐ始めようトレーニング　 (ゲットマッスル) ヤバめの現実なんとかなるはず　ダンベル両手にフリーウェイト (ナイスマッチョ) 焦りは禁物　無理しちゃ沈没　負荷のかけ方を調節 (そう筋肉) 限界10回　ギリギリ全開　3セットしたらオーライ (ナイスポーズ) 辛いこともある筋肉と　モテモテボディが欲しいの 綺麗な私に大変身 見てなさい！(サイ)さい！(サイ) (サイ! サイドチェスト！) お願いマッスル　めっちゃモテたい お願いマッスル　めっちゃ痩せたい YES お願いマッスル　めっちゃモテたいなら うー (キレてるよ！)　はー (キレてるよ！) 筋肉にお願いだ レッグカール　ハックリフト (泣く子も黙る大腿筋！) バックプレス　サイドレイズ　 (肩に小っちゃい重機乗せてんのかーい！) ベントオーバー　ラットプルダウン (背中に鬼神が宿ってる！) (仕上がってるよ！ 仕上がってるよ！) (頑張るあなたは美しい) 昨日の今日では効果でなくても とにかく続けよトレーニング (超マッスル！) 気分を変えたい？混みすぎて辛い？ それならマシンでワークアウト！ (見て！筋肉！) けど食べるの大切、筋肉の秘訣 食事で体を建設！ (ボディービルディング！) 3日に1回？週に2～3回？ 無理ないペースでオッケー！ (ナイスバルク！) めげそうな時思い出して(思い出して) “努力”が実になれば“魅力” 見せつけたいでしょ脚線美(脚線美) 頑張ります！(ます？)ます！(ます？？) (はい、モストマスキュラーーー！) お願いマッスル めっちゃモテたい お願いマッスル めっちゃ痩せたい、YES お願いマッスル めっちゃモテたいなら ウー！(キレてるよ！) ハー！(キレてるよ！) 筋肉にお願いだ！ いくよ！今から私とトレーニング！ 足を肩幅分開いたら 両手は頭の後ろにあげて 片足を軽く上げたら準備はOK！(Yeah) It’s　セットポジション！ 上げた(足と)逆の(肘を) くっつけるように腹筋を収縮！(収縮！)収縮！(収縮！) できたら戻して逆側も！ 足と(足と)逆の(肘を) くっつけるように腹筋を収縮！(収縮！)収縮！(収縮！) できたら戻してもう1回！ 足と(足と)逆の(肘を) くっつけるように腹筋を収縮！(収縮！)収縮！(収縮！) 筋肉に、お願いだ！ (はい、サイドチェストーーー！) お願いマッスル めっちゃモテたい お願いマッスル めっちゃ痩せたい、YES お願いマッスル めっちゃモテたいなら ウー！(キレてるよ！) ハー！(キレてるよ！) 筋肉にお願いだ！ ヒップレイズ！サイドベント！ (腹筋板チョコ！バレンタイン！) ダンベルカール！ハンマーカール！ (これが二頭の新時代…！) プッシュアップ！ベンチプレス！ (はち切れそうな大胸筋！) サイドクランチ！ハイクリーン！ (出たな！プロポーションおばけ！) レッグカール！ハックリフト！ (ザッツアグレート大腿筋！) バックプレス！サイドレイズ！ (とれたて新鮮肩メロン！) ベントオーバー！ラットプルダウン！ (背中に世界を背負ってる！) (仕上がってるよ！仕上がってるよ！ 頑張るあなたは美しい！) お願いマッスル |-| Rōmaji= Onegai muscle meccha motetaaaai Onegai muscle meccha yasetaai yes! Onegai muscle meccha motetaaai kara Uuu! (Kireteruyo!) Haa! (Kireteruyo!) Kin niku ni onegai Hip raise! Side bend! (Fukkin roku LDK kai!) Dumbbell curl! Hammer curl! (Nitou ga iine! Chomoranma!) Push up! Bench press! (Daikyoukin ga aruiteru! Shia gatteruyo shia gatteruyo Kin niku honpo! Hai ZUDOOOON!) Risou no jibun wo omoi egaitara Ima sugu hajimeyou training (YES muscle!) Yabame no genjitsu nantoka naruhazu Dumbbell ryoute ni free-weight (NICE macho!) Aseri wa kin motsu muri shicha chin botsu Fuka no kakekata wo chousetsu (SO kin niku!) Genkai jukkai girigiri zenkai San setto shitara all-right! (NICE pose!) Tsurai koto mo aru kinniku dou (Kinnikudou) Motemote body ga ho shi i no Kirei na watashi ni daihenshin (Daihenshin) Mitenasai! (Sai!) Sai! (Sai!) (Hai, SAIDO CHESTOOOO!) Onegai muscle meccha motetaaaai Onegai muscle meccha yasetaai yes! Onegai muscle meccha motetaaai nara Uuu! (Kireteruyo!) Haa! (Kireteruyo!) Kin niku ni onegaida! Leg curl! Hack lift! (Naku ko mo damaru daitaikin!) Back press! Side raise! (Kata ni chicchai juuki noseten no kaaai!) Bent over! Lat pull-down! (Senaka ni kishin ga yadotteru! Shia gatteruyo shia gatteruyo Ganbaru anata wa utsukushii!) Kinou no kyou dewa kouka denakutemo Tonikaku tsuzukeyo training! (CHO muscle!) Kibun wo kaetai? Komisugite tsurai? Sorenara machine de workout! (MITE kin niku!) Kedo taberu no taisetsu, kin niku no hiketsu Shokuji de karada wo kensetsu! (BODY building!) Mikka ni ikkai? Shuu ni nisankai? Murinai pace de OK! (NICE bulk!) Megesouna toki omoidashite (omoidashite) Doryoku ga mininareba miryoku Misetsuke taidesho kyakusenbi (kyakusenbi) Ganbarimasu! (masu?) masu! (masu?) (Hai, MOSTO MASUCURAAAAA!) Onegai muscle meccha motetaaaai Onegai muscle meccha yasetaai yes! Onegai muscle meccha motetaaai nara Uuu! (Kireteruyo!) Haa! (Kireteruyo!) Kin niku ni onegaida! Ikuyo! Ima kara watashi to training! Ashi wo katahaba bun hiraitara Ryoute wa atama no ushiro ni agete Kata ashi wo karuku agetara junbi wa OK! (Yeah!) It's set position! Ageta (ashito) gyaku no (hiji wo) Kuttsukeru youni fukkin wo Shuushuku! (shuushuku!) shuushuku! (shuushuku!) Dekitara modoshite gyakugawa mo! (Ashito) ashito (gyaku no) hiji wo (Kuttsukeru youni fukkin wo) (Shuushuku!) shuushuku! (shuushuku!) shuushuku! (Dekitara modoshite mou ikkai!) Ashito (ashito) gyaku no (hiji wo) Kuttsukeru youni fukkin wo Shuushuku! (shuushuku!) shuushuku! (shuushuku!) Kin niku ni, onegaida! (Hai, SAIDO CHESTOOOO!) Onegai muscle meccha motetaaaai Onegai muscle meccha yasetaai yes! Onegai muscle meccha motetaaai nara Uuu! (Kireteruyo!) Haa! (Kireteruyo!) Kin niku ni onegaida! Hip raise! Side bend! (Fukkin ita choco valentine!) Dumbbell curl! Hammer curl! (Korega nitou no shinjidai!) Push up! Bench press! (Hachi kiresouna daikyoukin!) Side crunch! High clean! (Detana proportion obake!) Leg curl! Hack lift! (That's a greato daitaikin!) Back press! Side raise! (Toretate shinsen kata melon!) Bent over! Lat pull-down! (Senaka ni sekai wo seotteru! Shia gatteruyo shia gatteruyo Ganbaru anata wa utsukushii!) Onegai muscle! |-| English= Please Muscle, I really want to be popular! Please Muscle, I really want to lose weight! (YES!) Please Muscle, Because I really want to be popular! Oh (You're doing it!) Ha (You're doing it!) I want Muscles! Hip raise! Side bend! (Your abs look like a six pack!) Dumbbell curl! Hammer curl (Your biceps look like Mount Everest!) Pushup! Bench press! (Your pecs look as big as a house!) (Well done! Well done!) (Let's go to the gym!) If you want your ideal self, start training now! (Yes Muscles!) If you want to make your dream a reality, pick up some dumbbells! (Nice Macho!) Don't worry, it'll feel heavy, but soon you will adjust. (So Muscle!) Do 10 reps, go all out, after three sets, rest! (Nice Form!) Though my muscles are sometimes painful, (My Muscles!) I want a pretty body. I'll transform to a beautiful me, (I'll Transform) Look! (Side) Please! (Side) (Side! Side chest!) Please Muscle, I really want to be popular! Please Muscle, I really want to lose weight! (YES!) Please Muscle, Because I really want to be popular! Oh (You're doing it!) Ha (You're doing it!) I want Muscles! Leg curl! Hacklift! (Look at your Intimidating thighs!) Back press! Side raise! (Look at your Machine-like shoulders!) Bend over! Lat pulldown! (Look at your Ungodly traps!) (Well Done! Well Done!) (You're beautiful when giving it your all!) Evem if you don't see results soon. Just keep training! (Super Muscles!) Wanna change pace? Is the space too crowded? Then go do a machine workout! (Look! Muscles!) But it's important to eat too, the trick to muscles Meals construct your body! (Body Building!) Once every three days? 2-3 times a week? Just take it at your own pace! (Nice Bulk!) When you feel like giving up, just remember (Just Remember) Your efforts will turn slam to glam You wanna see beautiful legs, right? (Beautiful Legs) I'll do what I must! (Musc??) Must! (Musc??) (Musc! More Muscular!) Please Muscle, I really want to be popular! Please Muscle, I really want to lose weight! (YES!) Please Muscle, Because I really want to be popular! Oh (You're doing it!) Ha (You're doing it!) I want Muscles! Here we go! it's time to train with me! Spread your feet to shoulder length, Put both hands behind your head Then raise one leg and you're OK! (Yeah!) It's set position! Raise your feet towards opposite elbow Crunch those abs! (Crunch!) Crunch! (Crunch!) Once done do the other side too! Raise your feet towards opposite elbow Crunch those abs! (Crunch!) Crunch! (Crunch!) Once you're done then do it once more! Raise your feet towards opposite elbow Crunch those abs! (Crunch!) Crunch! (Crunch!) Please muscles! (Side! Side Chest!) Please Muscle, I really want to be popular! Please Muscle, I really want to lose weight! (YES!) Please Muscle, Because I really want to be popular! Oh (You're doing it!) Ha (You're doing it!) I want Muscles! Hip raise! Side bend! (Your abs' like a Valentine's choco bar!) Dumbbell curl! Hammer curl! (It's a new era of biceps!) Push-up! Bench Press! (Your pecs look like they're about to burst!) Side crunch! Hang Clean! (Here they are! Your monstrous proportions!) Leg curl! Hacklift! (That's some great thigh muscles) Back press! Side raise! (Your shoulders look like fresh melons!) Bend over! Lat pull-down! (You look like you carry the world on your back!) (Well Done! Well Done!) (You're beautiful when giving it your all!) Please Muscle! Video References Navigation © 2019 Sandrovich Yabako,MAAM/Shogakukan/SilverManGym ℗ 2019 KADOKAWA CORPORATION Category:Songs Category:Music